The forgotten prince
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: A pair of twins are born to Neo-Queen Serenity but she can not keep both so her son is sent away to a far away world were he is raised to be a Ninja. But little did she or any one else know but an evil from her past went with him to his new home.


**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or FF 7 or any of the Sailor Moon franchise or other stuff I well use.**

**Pairings Naruto x Ino x Sakura and ****Chibiusa x Hotaru and Sasuke x female Haku and Gaara x Hinata and Neji x Tenten and Kiba x Kin and Shikamaru x Temari and Kakashi x Shizuna and Zabuza x Anko and Neo****-Queen Serenity x King Endymion with more to come.**

**Chapter 1**

**Exile and the New family.**

In the beautiful city of Crystal Tokyo at the royal palace in the royal chambers we find Neo-Queen Serenity she is the Queen of Earth and the moon and she is about to give birth to the next ruler of the earth and the moon. Right next to her is her husband and King of Earth King Endymion. Also in the room with them is Ami Mizuno the castle's resident doctor she is also sailor Mercury and the Crown Princess of Mercury. She is currently overseeing the delivery.

"Come on honey just push a little further your almost there." Said the king to his wife as he held her hand.

"I'm trying but it's just so hard." Said his wife as she pushed once more.

"I can see the head come just a little more and the baby will be out." Said Ami.

The Queen hearing what she said gave three more pushes and at the end of the third her baby was free from her.

She could hear crying but had yet to hear anything from Ami after a few more seconds of silence from her Serenity became worried.

"Ami is something that matter with our baby is Chibiusa okay?"

"No your highness the baby is just fine but I don't think the name Chibiusa will work."

"Why not?" Asked the king.

"Because that is a name for a baby girl and you two have a healthy and beautiful baby boy."

"WHAT!?" Shrieked the two monarchs together.

"Just what I said you two have a healthy little boy." But before Dr. Ami could say any more to them the queen screamed out in pain.

"What is going on with her?" Said the King.

"Apparently there's a second baby on the way." Said Ami and she places the baby boy in a cradle and goes back to work on the Queen.

A minute and a half later another baby's cry fills the chamber.

"Congratulations again you two it's a healthy beautiful baby girl." Said Ami trying to get over the shock of what had just happened.

She was not the only one both parents were even more shocked. How could they have twins they were only supposed to have a daughter that's what the future showed them anyway when their daughter came back to the past many years ago?

The shock soon wore off on the Queen as she said.

"Ami please bring me my babies I wish to hold them."

Ami did so not say anything as she was still shocked as she brought over both babies to their mother and placed them in her arms the boy was in her right arm while the girl was in her left.

After she did that Ami left the room wanting to give the new parents some time alone and to tell the other sailor scouts of this unforeseen event.

The Queen did not notice as she was too busy looking at her babies.

She was first looking at her son. She noticed he had had full head of lovely blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She also noticed that he looked like her husband in all but the hair and on his head was a crescent moon.

She then looked at her daughter and what she saw was what she expected she looked like just like she expected. A girl with pink hair and pink eyes and she looked exactly like her all if not for the hair and eyes she to had the crescent moon on her forehead.

As she was looking at them her husband came to a harsh realization.

"This is bad very bad." He said.

His wife looked at him with a look of confusion as to why this was bad.

"How can having two babies be a bad thing?" She said.

The King then told her why this was not a good thing.

"Honey the reason why it is bad is because the throne is now in contention as both off them have a right to it."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that the rules off both your kingdoms are in disagreement over who well get the throne. As the rules of Earth say the first born is to rule but the rules of the moon say the first born girl is to rule and each has the same right on this." Said a voice both know very well.

At hearing the voice both of them turned to it and saw Setsuna or sailor Pluto appear out of thin air.

"Yeah that was what I was talking about." Said the king.

After hearing that Neo-Queen Serenity and know that they where right she did something she had not done in a long time.

She cried like she was her old Usagi from long ago. This also made her mad as she knew they where right.

"So what do we do then?" Said the Queen.

"One of them has got to go I am afraid." Said the King knowing that his wife would know what he was saying,

"NOOOOOOOOOOO. YOU CAN NOT KILL ONE OF ARE BABIES." The Queen yelled in anger.

This made the twins cry as they felt there mothers anger and did not like it. There mother seeing them cry began to sing. Her voice was so lovely and full of kindness that the twins stopped crying.

When she was done the queen could tell both where hungry and started to breastfeed them. So taking off her sulk top she put one baby at each one of her d-cup breasts and feed them.

As she feed them she said in a much softer voice this time.

"There has to be a better way then to kill one of them."

"I wish……" Started to say the king but was interrupted by Setsuna.

"There is we could send your son to a different world where he would leave out his life." She said.

The Queen at hearing that was both happy and sad. She was happy that a new way was fond and that her son would be able to leave out his life. But she was sad because she would not be able to see her son grow up.

But the more she thought about it something hit her. Her son why was her son the one that had to go and how come Setsuna did not tell them they were going to have twins.

"Setsuna why dose are son have to go and why did you not tell us about us having twins?" Said the Queen.

The Sailor of time looked at the queen and said.

"The reason way your son has to go is he has the most power between the two of them this well allow him to live. And second I did not know as the future did not show this."

"How could you not see this coming?" said the king.

"I am not to sure the only thing I can think of that would not let me see this is if small lady when she went back some way changed the future from what I saw the first time. Now then do you both agree to send your son?"

The King and Queen looked at each other and as one said.

"Yes do what needs to be done."

"As you wish I well do it in two days and I well need the other Sailors help."

And with that Setsuna left the room in a flash of light.

After she was gone the two parents sobbed over their son.

Two days later the 8 Sailor Scouts the King and Queen holding her son and some gust where with them the gust that were with them were the three Star Lights their princess and Glaxia and here team.

The group was in a small room that had a large magical star with 7 points on it on the floor in the center of the room and in the center of the star is Setsuna who is going to take the baby to its new home is waiting for the Queen to give her the child.

"Alright this is it Serenity please give me the baby and the rest of you get into your positions and get ready for my single." Said Setsuna.

With out a word the other 7 Sailor Scouts each take a point on the star. After that is done Setsuna got ready to pump her Star power into the star. Next Serenity came forward with her son and once in front of Setsuna Neo Queen Serenity placed her son in her hands.

But before she did that she said this.

"My son I am sorry I well not see you grow up and became a man." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "But know this your father and I well always love you. We also have a name for you as it is the only thing we can give you from us your name is Naruto."

She then kissed his head and the handed him to Setsuna. Once Naruto left his mothers warm arms he started to cry. Serenity hearing that tried to take him back from Setsuna but before she could she was held back by Endymion.

Serenity turned to look at Endymion with tears streaming down her face to tell him to let her go but she stopped when she saw tears also in his eyes telling her this was as hard for him as it is for her. This stopped her form going to her son as she willingly went out of the star.

Once outside of the star she began to sob uncontrollable in her husband's arms. Endymion as he held her was just as broke as his wife and was just barley keeping himself from crying and doing what his wife wanted to do go to their son.

The gathered friends of the King and Queen looked on in sadness as they saw the nicest purest kindest women suffer and could not do anything to help stop it.

Back with Setsuna she was ready to go so she said.

"Start sending your power to me."

The other scouts just nodded and said.

"Mercury Star power."

"Venus Star power."

"Mars Star power."

"Jupiter Star power."

"Saturn Star power."

"Uranus Star power."

"Neptune Star power."

They said as they were covered in energy as the star as was covered in energy they then sent that energy to Pluto. Who then said?

"Pluto Star power." With that the energy gathered in her staff that was in her left hand.

From there she said this.

"Powers of old hear my call grant me your power and knowledge so that I can cross time space and diminutions and go to another world that is far from here."

And with that she thruster her staff forward and the energy there tore open a refit in the dimensional wall when the refit was as big as her she then stepped throw it.

Once inside Setsuna saw she was in a tunnel made of the lights in the colors of the Scouts colors. She then started to run down the long tunnel after a few minutes she came to the end of the tunnel where a hole was already opened.

Stepping out of the opening she found herself in a lush green forest at night. Closing her eyes she speared her senses out over the world a felt a lot of life this world was filled with power both good and evil. The people that lived here had a great power in them.

She knew this was the world to leave the baby on so concentrating on the nearest good power her teleported to it. She soon was on a mountain that had four faces on it over looking a city. It looked like a cross between an old middle age village and a modern city. Closing her eyes once more she fond the power she soon appared out side a large home knocking on the front door she placed Naruto on the ground in front of the door along with a name tag and left to go hid as Naruto started to cry.

Soon the door opened to reveal a man and a woman the man she could see had the man had blond hair and blue eyes he was wearing a gray vest and pants the woman had red hair and blue eyes with a red dress on with a black shirt.

Setsuna looked on as the woman picked up Naruto and said.

"Hello there little one there's know need to cry I got you." Said the woman in a smooth voice.

Naruto after hearing the voice stopped crying and fall asleep after he was asleep the woman looked at the man next to her and said.

"Minato were to you think this baby came from?"

"I don't know Kushina but the bigger question is what do we do with him now?" said the man called Minato.

"That easy we take him in." said the woman called Kushina with a smile on her face.

"WHAT but Kushina we just got married to mouths ago are you sure we should do this?"

"Yes we are doing this Minato and that is final." Said Kushina in a hard voice with some of her killing intent.

"Alright but what are we going to name him?" said a defeated Minato.

Kushina hearing that looked down at the baby and saw a small tag picking it up she looked at it and saw it was a name tag with a name on it.

"The name tag on him says his name is Naruto and so we well call him that." Said Kushina with joy in her voice

"Alright welcome to the family Naruto Namikaze."Said Minato as a small smile come on his face as he saw how happy his wife was.

With that the family of three went inside the houses and closed the door.

After they were gone Setsuna left and went back to the portal were she then entered it and went back to her home to tell the King and Queen and the others what happened. When she was gone the portal closed behind her but little did she or any one else know was that when they opened the portal an evil energy felt it and followed her and the power came throw once it was sure Setsuna was gone.

From there the power went north to the planets north pole were it then went deep into the ice and rested in a cavern it made but before it went to sleep a women's voice was heard.

"In 16 year I and the Nagaveirse well be rested and then I well have my revenge on the moon kingdom and I'll start with Neo-Queen Serenity's son Ha ha ha ha ha ha,"

**End of Chapter 1,**

**Next Chapter The growing up years.**


End file.
